<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewards by iceprinceloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261341">Rewards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki'>iceprinceloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Boundaries, Caretaking, Consent, Consent Issues, Double Oral Penetration, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Relationship Problems, Rimming, respect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Louis and Armand engage in some tender fun, have a serious conversation and Daniel gets some pampering...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's been a while, I've been pulling a 7am-6pm shift every day this last week and just couldn't pull myself together to write until today.</p><p>So work has been dead because our clients all cancelled, we have no bookings for the next few months except for one client this Friday. Corona is seriously fucking up life. But I have been hard at work costing our treatments, recosting because I forgot about VAT, and costing our specials, designing next months specials, trying to train my apprentice to step up to the plate and be ready to replace me at the end of May. She won't because she doesn't want to. It's hectic. I slept all of yesterday, I was exhausted, today I've been writing this among other things....which will be made known to you all before long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was relieved that things between myself and Lestat were resolved. I had been worried that when we would meet again it wouldn’t be pretty, when he showed up unannounced at the door I again felt that spike of worry. It had been unfounded, Lestat and David settled into a room in the apartment and I waited for my lovers return.</p><p>My concern presently was the absence of my lovers through the day after I had spoken with Lestat. They had slipped off to talk and I suppose they had found somewhere private to sleep for the day. I waited in the parlour for a few hours before going out to feed, I hoped they would be returned by the time I was finished.</p><p>When I returned home I went to our rooms, hearing their soft voices from downstairs. Lestat and David seemed to be out as well and I found myself grateful. They were laying face to face kissing each other and stroking their hands over bare chests. I watched them for some moments, I was glad they had resolved whatever the issues had been. I was glad Armand was back in our bed and that he was trying to move on.</p><p>I slowly started to back out, thinking to leave them to do what they needed to. Armand’s gentle croon of my name stopped me.</p><p>‘Louis….don’t go…’</p><p>Armand and Daniel were looking at me, siling and warm. Daniel beckoned me closer with a tilt of his head. I walked to the bed, kicked off my shoes and socks and cuddled in behind Daniel. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he and Armand resumed their loving kisses. They looked so happy and comfortable with each other, I nearly felt like I was intruding but Armand pulled away from Daniel to kiss me.</p><p>Daniels mouth joined Armand’s and they fought for my lips. Armand sat up and Daniel and I followed suit, not ending our three-way kiss. I purred when I felt Armand’s fingers lightly unbuttoning my shirt and Daniels hands tugging it from my back and arms. Armand sighed into the kiss and nipped at my lip.</p><p>Suddenly I felt Daniel make a sharp movement and I pulled away from Armand to look at the fledgling. Daniel was gripping Armand’s wrists in a death grip and Armand’s fingers were on his belt. Armand was trying to remove Daniel’s belt. Daniel had stopped him and was looking anxiously at his makers face.</p><p>I rubbed a hand up and down Daniels thigh to try and relax him while Armand moved closer to kiss his fledglings’ nose.</p><p>‘Relax Daniel…. let it happen if it will happen…’ Armand said kindly as he slowly worked Daniels belt and then his trousers open. </p><p>Daniel shut his eyes and relaxed incrementally as Armand coaxed him to lift his hips so he could remove Daniels trousers. Daniel was the first of us to be completely bare and I shared a look with Armand. I was surprised to see the boy trying to do as his maker wanted, I had thought Daniel would put his foot down flat and refuse. Armand smiled wryly at me and shook his head.</p><p>Daniel pulled his knees to his chest and watched us intently. I was perplexed but Armand didn’t seem to mind, he turned his attentions to me and we continued our well known dance.</p><p>Daniel watched us transfixed when Armand straddled my naked lap and my hands trailed over his hips and up his back to curl my fingers in his hair. Armand tilted my face towards Daniel so that he could nibble and kiss my throat. I gave Daniel a puzzled look and he shook his head. I held a hand out to him and he stared at it like it was the plague. </p><p>‘Daniel doesn’t want to hurt me….’ Armand had stopped kissing me. ‘Show him I can’t be hurt by you two…’</p><p>I looked at our demon lover and swallowed hard at the implications. I looked back at Daniel with a concerned frown and telepathically tried to reach out to him. Daniel was shut up tight, he didn’t want me in his head. I let Armand push me onto my back on the bed, he looked me up and down salaciously and I felt my face and neck flush in embarrassment.</p><p>Armand tickled my sides playfully and leaned down to torment my nipples, I squirmed and gasped and giggled while he made a game of our passion rather than being anything serious. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to put Daniel at ease. He was showing Daniel that everything was alright and no one was going to do anything they didn’t want to do, this didn’t need to be something serious.</p><p>Daniels hands stroked through my hair lightly and I kept my eyes away from his face, unwilling to spook him. I could tell he was anxious and confused, Armand conveyed as much to me telepathically. I saw his conversation with Daniel, heard Daniels fears and I felt an aching sympathy for the boy and guilt that I hadn’t realized what was wrong.</p><p>Armand had moved to straddle my chest so that he could kiss Daniel over me. I watched them peaceably, enjoying having my lovers close and so tender. I looked down at Armand’s weeping desire and got a sinful thought in my head, I glanced up to see my lovers still deeply engaged in each other and I took Armand by the hips. I tugged him closer and got him onto his knees, then I stuck my tongue out to capture that salty white fluid that dripped from his desire. </p><p>Armand moaned above me and canted his hips forward involuntarily. Daniel and Armand were resting their foreheads together, watching me as I continued my soft licks, I didn’t have much experience with this and I was a little nervous but Armand seemed very receptive. I glanced up at my lovers and found Armand watching me while Daniel nibbled along his neck and ears. Holding that eye contact I opened my mouth and let the tip of him pass my lips to be engulfed between my tongue and palate. </p><p>Armand shut his eyes tightly and gasped my name, his hands came down to nestle in my hair and he lightly pushed into my mouth a little deeper. I couldn’t believe we were being intimate again, that everything felt so safe and natural for all of us; apart from Daniels odd moment of anxiety. I held Armand’s hips to keep him still so I could work him at my own pace.</p><p>Armand was getting frustrated and he kept pushing against my hold. I pulled off of him to lap along the underside of his manhood until I was licking at his testicles. His fingers tightened in my hair and his moaning became more desperate. Daniels face was above mine and he took Armand in his mouth down to the hilt as I couldn’t. I stopped what I was doing to watch Daniels throat working and the subtle shift of his tongue moving in his mouth. Armand wailed as Daniel opened his mouth wider and pushed forward hard to take his maker deeper. I was fascinated, I wondered if it was hard to do. I put my lips to Daniels bottom lip and licked the base of Armand’s need while Daniel moved to work the head.</p><p>Armand keened as though he was in pain, Daniel stopped immediately and nuzzled his makers face worriedly. Armand kissed him deeply and desperately before he could ask his maker anything.</p><p>‘I’m fine, it feels good, I feel good….I want you to continue…’ Armand crooned in Daniels ear, using the tip of his tongue to trace the shell of it down to Daniels throat.</p><p>Daniel shuddered and pulled away. ‘What do you want me to do?’</p><p>Armand looked at him thoughtfully. He had moved away from my mouth and seated himself on my chest once more. He looked down at me and communicated to me privately. Did I want to swap places so that Armand could lay on his back while Daniel worked him open? I frowned and asked if he was sure Daniel would be willing, he stroked my cheek and looked up at his fledgling.</p><p>‘I want you to put me on my back and put your mouth and fingers to good use….’</p><p>Daniel swallowed hard and blinked in surprise. ‘Boss? I don’t think I should-’</p><p>Armand stopped him with a hand to the chest. ‘You don’t want to or you don’t think I want to?’</p><p>Daniel scowled and sighed in resignation. ‘I don’t think you should be going that far….’</p><p>Armand climbed off me and I sat up beside Daniel, I slid an arm around his back and stroked his side slowly. ‘If you don’t want to it’s okay Daniel….we all love each other and we all want what’s best for each other….’</p><p>Armand nodded in agreement and took Daniels hands in his own. ‘I am not going to pressure you dear one, I just want to see how far we can go…if you aren’t comfortable or I am not comfortable or Louis isn’t comfortable we will stop….you know this…’</p><p>Daniel looked between us like a lost puppy and started to cry softly. ‘How are you both so calm? How are you both so ready and so willing after everything?’</p><p>Armand and I shared a look and I decided to answer. ‘Daniel we have both been through this before…we trust ourselves and we trust each other…we used to know the boundaries, and now we don’t and that frightens you. You’re afraid you’ll step over a boundary without knowing it but Daniel if that happens there’s one simple four letter word we all know that will make it alright.’</p><p>Daniel continued to cry quietly against my shoulder. Armand and I were unsure of what to say but I again took the initiative to speak. ‘Do you want to stop Daniel?’</p><p>Daniel was shaking and I felt the warm tears sliding down my chest to my stomach and further to the crease between torso and thigh. I looked at Armand and shook my head minutely, he nodded in agreement and together we manoeuvred Daniel to lay down against the pillows cushioned between us. I pulled the fleece blanket over us and tried to warm Daniel up and calm him down.</p><p>It took some time for the fledgling to stop crying and to loosen the tight hold he had around me. When he had calmed sufficiently I pulled back to look him in the eye and Armand leaned up on his elbow to kiss his child’s shoulder.</p><p>‘Are you alright Daniel?’ Armand asked in a small voice.</p><p>Daniel sniffled and nodded his head, he sat up between us and we followed his lead. He wiped his face and kept sniffling. Armand continued to place butterfly kisses to his shoulder. Daniel looked at me sadly and shrugged.</p><p>‘I don’t understand how you both got over it so easy, how can you both feel so okay and so unafraid?’ Daniel asked genuinely. ‘I am trying to not take your autonomy away, while still trying to keep my own, and trying to not hurt or scare or offend either of you. I don’t know how to do it all and I’m really trying….’ He looked at Armand with sorrowful eyes. ‘I’m really sorry I couldn’t do it…’</p><p>Armand knelt beside him and cupped his face to kiss his nose and cheeks. ‘Don’t apologise, if you can’t do something you need to say so, we don’t need you traumatised on top of everything else. Everyone’s feelings and needs matter here, regardless of the circumstances.’</p><p>I nodded my agreement and squeezed Daniels hand. ‘That’s right, we all matter, and we all need to be mindful of each other. Maybe we need to establish some ground rules? Would you feel better if we all agreed on no-gos?’</p><p>Daniel thought about it before nodding, his eyes were wide and innocent, and I felt my heart melt a little. He really was just a boy to us; he really needed guidance sometimes. I forgot that although he knows an awful lot, he is also new to many things. I was sad to think of how Daniel had gone from so positive to so negative about every encounter.</p><p>Armand looked at me for guidance, he didn’t really know where to start. ‘You mean for us each to make a sort of list of things we don’t want to do?’</p><p>‘Or have done to us.’ I finished the idea. ‘It would be defined and clear, we wouldn’t have to bumble and discover things by accident…’</p><p>They watched me expectantly and I realized they were waiting for me to go first so that they could have an example to work from.</p><p>I rolled my eyes playfully and spoke confidently. ‘I don’t want to be penetrated yet by either of you, I’m not ready for that. I don’t want to use any of the toys I know you two have been hoarding and hiding from me.’ I said this last one teasingly and enjoyed the embarrassed looks on their faces. ‘I don’t want to deep throat either of you, I must confess I don’t know how and I don’t want to choke or accidentally hurt either of you; nor do I want to- to toss your salads as you say, because again I don’t know how and I’m not ready to learn that lesson. That’s my list.’</p><p>Daniel smiled at me, amused and comforted. ‘My list is I don’t want to penetrate you Armand until I’m ready and you’re ready, I think it’ll cause more pain than pleasure and I don’t want it to be tainted by memories of Marius…I also don’t want to use toys on you, I don’t want to do anything like that, I don’t want to finger you and I don’t want to even touch you there until I feel sure that I won’t hurt you.’</p><p>I smiled approvingly and turned my gaze to Armand. He looked saddened but understanding, his eyes fixed on Daniel. ‘All I ask is that when you do take me…I can’t do it from- like he did it…I need you to have me from another position and I want you to do it only if you want to. I feel ready, I want to do it, but I’ll wait for you. I don’t want to be bitten either…I don’t think I could relax for that….’</p><p>‘So we all understand the boundaries now?’ I asked gently, stroking my thumb over Daniels knuckles. They both nodded their agreement and the atmosphere of the room was lighter and calmer. ‘Good…this isn’t to say we won’t learn about some new ones on the way, but when we do it will be fine. We will sit and talk it out like we did now.’</p><p>Daniel smiled and kissed us booth. ‘I’m glad we did this, I feel better knowing….’</p><p>Armand raked his nails lightly across Daniels chest and looked at him suggestively. ‘I think we should do something just for Daniel, don’t you agree Louis?’</p><p>He looked at me with a playful glint in his eye and I understood immediately. I smiled at Daniel, mimicking Armand’s seductive expression. ‘Only if Daniel would like that…would you Daniel? Would you like to be the centre of our attention?’</p><p>Daniel was already panting slightly with excitement and curiosity. Armand pushed him onto his back by the shoulders and knelt between the fledglings legs. Armand looked down at his fledglings awakening arousal, looked back at Daniel for permission and dipped his head down as soon as Daniel nodded his consent. He cupped Daniels testicles and played gently with them. I watched with my breath coming out in excited pants as Armand carefully enveloped Daniels heat in his warm cavern.</p><p>Daniel looked to me and I kissed him kindly, I let a few drops of blood drip from my mouth into his, increasing his desire and relaxing his nerves at the same time.</p><p>Armand was working Daniel hard, moving his mouth up and down the shaft, lolling his tongue over the head. Armand clearly tried to be mindful of his fangs as he suckled the head while his hand worked the shaft. Daniel squirmed below his maker, and I tapped his hip in warning. Daniel whined and tried to buck into Armand’s mouth, but his maker held him down effectively. I continued my bloodied kisses, raking my hands over his sensitive flesh. I slid down to suck bruises and scrape my fangs across his tickling sides, his rock-hard nipples and dipped my tongue playfully into his belly button.</p><p>Daniels moans and pained twists of his body became more frequent and desperate and I looked down to see that Armand had shifted his oral fixation lower and was teasing Daniel as he had teased me many times. This left the fledglings wick available for me and I seized the chance. I stroked him with my hand while my tongue dipped into the slit at the tip. I swirled my tongue around him, let what length I could take stroke across the inside of my cheek. </p><p>Daniel was begging us for release and with a glance at Armand we both gave our best of what we were doing, surprising our young lover and drawing that essence from him. Armand abandoned his spot to fight me for a taste of his fledglings cum. Sated we lay beside him and covered him in kisses, letting his own seed into his mouth. </p><p>Daniel was breathless and took our kisses sloppily. We slowly calmed down and Daniel looked between us. </p><p>‘You two didn’t….’</p><p>‘We didn’t need to….’ Armand dismissed him casually. ‘We wanted to treat you….’</p><p>Daniel sat up suddenly and turned to his maker. ‘Are you okay-!? Did I- Did you- is- is it-?’</p><p>Armand pulled his child into his arms and hushed him. ‘I’m fine….I enjoyed it Daniel, I am perfectly fine with what just happened….are you alright?’</p><p>Daniel pressed his ear to Armand’s chest and listened to the slowly and steady heartbeat of his maker. ‘I’m okay, I-….I also liked it…’</p><p>We were all dozing off when Daniel spoke nearly too quietly to be hard. ‘Do you think we’ll be like how we were one day?’</p><p>Armand kissed the top of his head. ‘Mmmm I do…now go to sleep….’</p><p>I smiled at them and cuddled closer, we would never be how we were but I was sure we would be better than we had been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>